In Patent Literature 1 given below describes a liquid pressure control valve apparatus for controlling a liquid pressure of a brake cylinder and configured to include an electromagnetic linear valve capable of controlling an amount of opening of the valve continuously. The electromagnetic linear valve includes a configuration provided with (a) a housing the interior of which is partitioned into a first liquid chamber and a second liquid chamber by a partitioning member formed with a communicating hole which communicates the first liquid chamber and the second liquid chamber, the housing being configured to be filled with working fluid, and (b) a plunger having one end functioning as a valve body, the plunger being disposed in the second liquid chamber so as to be movable in an axial direction such that the movement of the plunger in the axial direction causes the one end to close an opening of the communicating hole which functions as a valve seat and communicates with the second liquid chamber. The electromagnetic linear valve provided with the plunger and the housing prohibits a flow of the working fluid from a high-pressure side working fluid channel (first liquid chamber) to a low-pressure side working fluid channel (second fluid chamber) in a state in which the valve body closes the valve seat, and allows the flow of the working fluid from the high-pressure side working fluid channel to the low-pressure side working fluid channel in a state in which there is a clearance between the valve body and the valve seat. In addition, the linear valve is further provided with a resilient member configured to urge the plunger in one of directions in which the valve body moves toward and away from the valve seat and a coil configured to generate a magnetic field for moving the plunger in a direction opposite to the direction in which the resilient member urges the plunger. Thus, controlling an amount of power distribution to the coil can control the amount of opening of the valve, in other words, a differential pressure between a liquid pressure of the working fluid in the high-pressure side working fluid channel (may be referred to as “high-pressure-side working fluid pressure” hereinafter) and a liquid pressure of the working fluid in the low-pressure-side working fluid channel (may be referred to as “low-pressure-side working fluid pressure” hereinafter).